


Unknown Daughter

by Chibigirl24



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Parent Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigirl24/pseuds/Chibigirl24
Summary: one morning Derek Morgan gets a hunch that something is gonna happen to him today but he doesn't know what or when it's gonna happen next thing he knows he finds out he has a daughter(OC (me) featured in this story)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning when Derek Morgan woke up to get ready for work and he had a strange feeling about today. He then shook it off when his phone rang he looks at the caller i.d and its Penelope. "Hey baby girl I'll be there in 20 minutes alright," Derek says as he answers the phone. "You better hurry up there's something you definitely need to be here for," she said, she hung up and Derek was off to work feeling confused. 20 minutes later he walks into the BAU and hotch pulls him into his office and closes the door.

"Hey hotch what's up? Is this about what Garcia called about?" Morgan asked. "Actually yes it is apparently you have a daughter Rossi said she was sitting in your office" Hotch Replied. "Is she still here?" He asked. "Yes she is" Hotch replies opening his office door to call me in "Mariah can you come in here" I walk in "yes sir what can I do for you?" I asked. "This is SSA agent Derek Morgan this is the man your mother had mention was your father when you called her during your arrival" Hotch replies. "It's nice to finally meet you moms told me so much about you I can't wait to get to know you," I said shaking his hand

Later that day Morgan and I had arrived at his house and he helped me bring my bags in and settle into my new room. "Sorry about the room not really being set up I kinda wasn't expecting this to happen," Derek said. "Its alright I can totally get this room fixed to my liking I just need purple and pink paint and a couple of shelves," I say looking around. "You seem like the creative type," He says chuckling. "Sometimes but I spend most f my time texting friends or playing a video game or trying to find scary blood guts movies to watch on demand or on Netflix and I also enjoy watching anime and the walking dead that's my number one favorite show," I say. "I thought I was the only one that watched that show I love it are you in season 5 yet" He askes with a smile on his face. "Yes!!! Omg, the one episode where Abraham hit Eugene I thought he killed him"I reply excitedly. The rest of the day we spend together watching old episodes of the walking dead and talking about them and other shows that we enjoy. Soon enough I end up falling asleep leaning against his shoulder. He picks me up and takes me to my room, covers me up and goes to his room to get ready for bed.

The next day was Sunday and it was storming outside when I woke up so I decided to take a warm shower. After I got out I went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate after it was made I went to sit on the couch and turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels and found nothing to watch so I went to Netflix and started watching destination truth. About 20 minutes into the show I hear footsteps so I turn to see Derek walking into the room. "Hey sleepy head pop I see you finally decided to wake up I set the coffee pot for you, "I said. "Thanks for that little mama," he said walking into the kitchen to get his coffee. "Hey, you ready for tonight's episode of the walking dead," I asked. "Yeah I sure am I heard that instead of carol its suppose to be Tyrese that dies," he said sitting next to me. "You know when they put the second half of the season on in 2015 their gonna end up getting Carol and maybe Eugene to"I rambled "We'll see if your right," he said chuckling. We spend the rest of the time watching destination truth until 9:00 pm gets here

That night we were waiting for the commercial to end so we can see the ending of the walking dead. 

"I was hoping that they got Tyrese and that priest mainly the priest I don't trust him at all," I said. "Neither does JJ or Prentiss," he said. "No one really trusts him there's something off about him I think he's gonna get caught by a walker in 2015" I reply. "Hopefully he does. Oh hey, its back on" he says. "Cool," I say leaning on his shoulder. We continue watching the episode than something happened that I hoped wouldn't happen.

"OMG NO not beth why'd she have to kill beth it should've been Carol," I said crying into Derek's shoulder. "It's okay they're gonna end up getting revenge," he said. After the episode, we go upstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning I'm gonna go knock out," I say walking into my room. "Night little mama," he says walking to his room.

As I fall asleep i start thinking 'I don't understand why mom left him he sweet and cool maybe I can convince mom to come and get back with him if she doesn't I'm staying here with him he's the best dad ever' and with that I fall asleep dreaming that I'm in the FBI helping my dad find and catch all the bad guys.

The next day after I got out of school Derek had picked me up and brought me home. "Need any help with your homework little mama," he asked. "I actually finished my homework in B period today so I was actually wondering if I can come to work with and just sit in your office till your done,"I said. 

He looked at me surprised "you actually wanna come to work with me?" He asked. "Yeah I actually love your work and everybody there is awesome especially Reid, Garcia and mainly hotch he taught me that look that gets Reid to stop rambling on like he does,"I said smiling. So he got ready and we were off we arrived about 20 minutes later and walked into the building.

I ran up to Garcia and hugged her "hey baby girl how's it going?" I asked. She laughed "hey my little milk dud hows life been going living with the great Derek Morgan this week huh?" she asked.

"It's awesome we actually have a lot of things in common and get along very well he's the best dad ever," I said smiling at him. He picked me up and hugged me tight and with me on his back everyone made their way to the conference room. "There haven't been any cases for a while so today everyone can just relax or you can go home if you want," said Hotch. I jumped on hotch's back "can I hang out with you today huh?" I asked.

"Sure you can if you don't mind watching gore movies," he said laughing. "I love scary movies they're hilarious," I said. Me and hotch turn to see everyone looking at us surprised. "What?" I asked.

"You got hotch to laugh he's never even smiled before," they said in unison. "I'm just that awesome I guess," I said smiling widely. "She is pretty cool although she is pretty heavy," he said. Everyone then looked at us than at each other with a big smile on their faces leaving me and hotch confused


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later on my Christmas break, I get a call from hotch. "Hey, hotchy wasabi calling cause you wanna get you but kicked in just dance again?" I ask him jokingly. "Hey you only won cause I got a cramp in my side," he said laughing. "Sure so what upper?" I asked. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me to see the lion king," he said.

I quickly accepted and he said he would pick me up and with that, I hung up to shower and get ready when I was completely dressed Derek walked in "hey what are you getting all gussied up for going on a date? What's his name?" He asked. "Dad it's not really a date," I say blushing. The doorbell rings before he has a chance to say anything else.

"Heys hotch whats up is something wrong?" Derek asked. "Nothings wrong I'm just here.." "to get me, "I say cutting him off. "Hotch are you trying to date my daughter?" Derek asks seriously "What no we're just good friends," Hotch says. "And even if we were dating you can't say anything cause I'm old enough to date him, "I say sternly.

"Okay look you're my daughter and I just wanna make sure your safe," says Derek. "Derek I'm not gonna hurt her and I would never do that your a close friend I would never hurt anyone close to you," Hotch says. "Thanks hotch," says Derek. After the conversation, Hotch helped me into his car and we were off to the theatre.

The next morning Hotch called and asked if I would like to go to the carnival in town and I said I would. I go to take a shower Derek walks into my room before I even open the bathroom door. "You seem to be hanging around Hotch a lot lately is that maybe because you got a crush on the boss man?" He asked chuckling. "What? No"I say blushing bright red. "Uh huh sure," he said laughing and he left the room so I quickly took a shower and got dressed and sat in the living room watching the Grinch until Hotch showed up.

5 minutes later the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say jumping off the couch. Derek laughed and I rolled my eyes at him and opened the door and tackled hotch "Hi Hotch" I said happily. "Hi goofball," he said laughing. "We'll see you later pops," I said as me and hotch walked to his car. When we got to the carnival my face lit up. "Ready to have fun?" Hotch asked. "Yeah. Ooohhh can we play the ring toss I want the giant purple kangaroo?" I asked.

He agreed to play and 2 minutes later the standing guy was handing me the giant kangaroo. We walked off to go to one of the other games and an elderly woman says "Now aren't you two just too adorable together" she said causing me to blush. Hotch chuckled and lead me towards a ride. "Why the blush when she said that? And don't say nothing cause its something" He said. "Well, it's just that I actually have feelings for I didn't say anything cause I didn't think you would feel the same way about me," I said blushing. 

"Actually I feel the same way about and I have from the first time I met you," he said. He grabbed my chin pulled my face up and kissed me passionately. I was shocked but I eventually kissed him back. After the kiss, we made our way home. We had decided to tell my dad about our relationship. When we got home I unlocked the door and invited Aaron in. "DAD WE'RE HOME" I yelled. 

"We're? Oh hey, Hotch" he said walking into the room. "Dad we have something to tell you. We're a couple now" I said quickly. He stood there a minute with a surprised look on his face "Don't be mad" I said. "I'm not mad I'm just surprised that you're together so soon," he said. I looked at him surprised "so you knew that we would end up together?" I asked. "Well I am a profiler little mama," he said. I hugged him "I'm fine with the relationship but hotch you hurt her I hurt you alright," he said. 

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her at all I'm gonna make sure she stays safe," Hotch said. For another hour we spent time talking about what we thought would happen in the next half of season 5 of the walking dead after about another hour I fell asleep. Hotch carried me to my room tucked me in and left.

1 year later

Hotch and I are happily married. We're sitting on our couch watching twilight. "Exactly why do you still watch this movie babe? its stupid" He asks. "I mainly watch it when there's nothing else to watch," I said. He laughed and pulled me close and kisses my head. I relaxed against him "baby how do you feel about adopting a baby?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled "I would love to and I think Jack will be happy about being a big brother we can tell him when he gets home from school" he said

An hour later Jack walks through the door and hugs me "dad texted me is it true as I gonna be a big brother?" He asked. "Yeah it's true" I answer laughing

A week later Aaron and I are filling out the papers to make the adoption of our daughter Katy final. An hour later we get home to introduce jack to his new little sister. "She's beautiful I'm gonna be the best big brother I can be and make sure nothing happens to her," Jack says with a smile on his face. Hotch took a picture of us and hung it on the wall and now we'll have a long lasting memory of our happy family


End file.
